Deranged Dilusions
by blu chocobo
Summary: Lector’s master plan goes down the drain, and into his mind, where something awaits his appearance. This was certainly NOT Lector’s day. LectorxSeto, JinzoxLector Written for a Challenge


Title: Deranged Delusions  
  
Author: blu chocobo  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Lector/Seto, Jinzo/Lector  
  
Type: Shota (for some), yaoi (?)  
  
Status: One-shot  
  
Spoilers: Small things on Seto's past  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Summary: Lector's master plan goes down the drain, and into his mind, where something awaits his appearance. This was certainly NOT Lector's day.  
  
Author's Notes: READ THIS! This fic was created for a challenge for The Millienium Kingdom group. We choose numbers and get random characters, then we would write a fic with them in it. I got Lector, Seto, Umbra, and a duel monster of my choice. This fic will be for anyone who is opened-minded and curious of this unusual fic. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI! --*hint  
  
For those who couldn't remember, Lector is one of the big 5 who challeneged Seto, he was the one disguised as Jinzo. Now, here's the fic!  
  
-Inside a random Kaiba Corp Building-  
  
"How's my best buddy going?" a sadistic voice yelled. Lector glared at the chubby man behind the desk. "I am NOT your buddy Crump," he spat. The large man laughed, "You need to loosen up more often, it's late, you want to go out with me and Johnson? We're heading to the clubs to, uh, what young people say, release?"  
  
Lector turned away and shuddered, "I'll pass, plus I still have to assist Gozaburo's brat," Crump leaned over to Lector, "I heard they got boys too, it's amazing what those young people will do nowadays for a few hundred bucks," he smirked.  
  
"Just get the hell away from me, I got work to do," Lector growled and stomped out of the room.  
  
--  
  
"Lector,"  
  
Annoyed, the grown man stepped into the boy's room. "What is it Master Kaiba?" he asked at the doorway. "What's the status of the company we bought 51% from?" Seto asked, he didn't even bother to look away from the computer.  
  
"They seem to be just fine," The man answered, barely holding his tone. "Fine, you can leave now," Seto commanded, as he fixes up a small little machine. Lector smirked, 'This is perfect, the security cameras are off, I gave the guards and the janitors the night off, Crump and the other idiots are gone, perfect.'  
  
Lector quietly stepped into the dark room. He stopped behind the large black chair that held young Seto. As each footstep came closer to the young Kaiba, the sound of his breathing became inaudible, and the keyboard clicking came to a few mere taps.  
  
Suddenly Seto swiftly turned the chair and threw his elbow at the predator. Lector quickly grabbed him and forced him down into the chair. "Wha- what are you doing!?" Seto spat.  
  
The businessman could feel Seto's body and arms squirm beneath him. He smiled and leaned towards the child's face. His cold frightened eyes glared back. "I'm taking my anger out of you," The grown man hissed, his hands glided along Seto's frame.  
  
"Stop this now!" Seto yelled, staggering to move away from the businessman's perverse hand. Lector chuckled, "Or what? Cry to your daddy? He'd sure love to hear your weak pleas and cries,"  
  
Seto struggled and managed swung his free arm towards Lector's face. The fist smacked the man's nose, "Why you, little brat!" The elder man cursed as he rubbed his nose. Lector quickly wrestled Seto's arms until Seto had both his arms behind him. Seto began to panic; he wasn't going to let this moron tie him up!  
  
The small brunette quickly pulled himself up and head butt the grown man's chin. Lector cursed under his breath and pulled out a long handkerchief. "I didn't think I had to do this," Lector mumbled, he held the cloth on the boy's mouth.  
  
Seto's expression narrowed, he bit Lector's fingers.  
  
"Gaaah!" Lector screamed, he shook his teeth imprinted fingers. Seto smirked and leaped from his seat; his hands were still tied behind his back. Lector glared daggers at Seto, "Wanna play rough boy? We're going to play rough then!" He yelled.  
  
His strong arms dragged Seto from running, and threw him on the floor. Lector's gripped fingers tore Seto's shirt, leaving his chest exposed, and forced him on the ground on his stomach.  
  
Seto gasped as his chest was exposed to the cold air and pressed on the waxed floor. The elder man's fingers glided along the brunette's waist. "Finally," Lector wheezed.  
  
"Let go of my brother!" A small voice hollered. Lector flinched as a small child leaped on his back. The raven-haired kid wrapped his arms around the grown man's throat. Lector growled, "Why, you son of a-,"  
  
Lector stretched his arms behind him and pulled a kicking and screaming Mokuba off his back. "I won't let you hurt nii-sama!" Mokuba cried as he continues to wave his arms and legs helplessly off the ground.  
  
Lector smiled, "You honestly think you can stop me?" Mokuba growled and pulled out a small spray bottle. "I'm always prepared to protect nii-sama!" the kid pouted. The businessman yelped as the strong clear substance was drizzled at his face. Mokuba quickly escaped the man's grasp, and dashed over to a tied up Seto.  
  
"Let's go Nii-sama!" He shouted. Seto slightly turned his head, "Mokuba?" he asked. The younger Kaiba brother nodded, he quickly untied the ropes around Seto's arms and mouth. "Let's hurry before that guy recovers!"  
  
Mokuba quickly pulled his older brother on his feet and rushed him away from the room. "Damn you!" Lector screamed. Crashes and the sound of broken glass echoed from the room.  
  
--  
  
Lector hated this, he couldn't see! He was wondering around blind! That little brat sprayed something at his face. Oh, he was going to pay for this! Worst, he lost Seto to his little brother! His fingers clenched tightly over his face while his other hand glided the wall as he walked.  
  
He felt an elbow collided with his. Lector growled, "Who goes there!?" He slowly opened his damaged eyes. All he could see were 2 dim shadows, one tall skinny one and a short chubby one.  
  
The two shadows panicked, "I told you we should've sneaked in through the vents!" The first annoying voice shrieked. "Quick! Splash that detergent at him Umbra!" the second voice wailed.  
  
He never saw it coming.  
  
--  
  
Eyelids flickered open. His eyes hazily adjusted to the strange environment.  
  
"Lector..." a strong deep hollowed voice whispered. Lector's mind snapped out of his sleepy state. He quickly scrambled on to his feet. One glance around left his mouth hanging. "Wha, where the hell am I?" He yelled.  
  
He was standing in an indefinite space. The surroundings move in a continuous swirl of blended colors and illusions. There was no definite ground or anything in that matter. It appears as if he were standing on thin air.  
  
Lector quickly ran his fingers over his face. "I'm... okay?" he muttered. "Heh heh, don't worry, your pretty little face is not effected in this realm," The voice laughed.  
  
The angered man growled, "Stop this foolishness and come out! I'm not in the mood for this!" he barked. Lector's eyes searched frantically for any sign of life. He froze as he watched a certain area of colors came mixing together into a dark hole.  
  
A green boot stepped out from the dark vertex. Then came a tall bizarre creature. It stood on its two feet covered with green cloths and armor. Its skinless face was hidden behind a small spiky mask.  
  
The delirious Lector quickly stepped back as the monster advanced. Lector panicked as he felt his leg froze in place; he struggled to free it from its hidden trap. "Aw shit," He cursed under his breath.  
  
The tall monstrous being stopped before Lector. It bent down towards Lector's sweating face. "You asked me to come out didn't you?" It breathed. A sudden rush of relief melted all over the man.  
  
Lector glared back, "You didn't have to bend down until our faces are inches apart," The creature stood back straight, "I just wanted to take a good look at you," It purred. It lifted arm, and snapped his two fingers.  
  
Lector's leg was free from its unseen prison. He kicked his leg in the air to be sure. Then he shot a look back at the green figure. "Who are you and where am I?" Lector demanded.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you who I am. You can call me Jinzo, and we're deep in a dark hidden dimension," It echoed, as it postures its hands. "It's a place where a mind travels when their body is either asleep, or dead-"  
  
"Dead!? I can't be dead!" Lector panicked. Jinzo held its hand forward. "Don't worry, you're not 'dead', I just separated your mind from your body, since you seemed to be unconscious out there."  
  
Lector raised his eyebrow, "Unconscious? Wait... It's those two strangers! Oh, they're going to suffer hell when I get my hands of them! I think one of their names is Umbra! I'm going to use the computers and find anyone with that name and-"  
  
Jinzo held his hand forward at Lector again. "I didn't bring you here to tell you that you've been knocked out cold by a couple of goons. I brought you here so we can discuss some issues,"  
  
The deranged man gazed at Jinzo, "What issues?" he asked. Lector's eyes widen as the Jinzo that was once there, disappeared. Lector's eyes searched frantically for the odd psycho thing.  
  
His body turned stiff, something kept it from moving. "Gah! Not again!" he whined. A long light green armored land reached around both sides of the frozen human. Lector suddenly realizes Jinzo was right behind him... with his arms around him. Aw shit. "I'm here to help you," It murmured at Lector's ear. "You wish to defeat Seto Kaiba, am I correct?"  
  
A cold and nervous feeling swept over Lector as Jinzo's hands traveled the body. "Ye- yes, but why are you-" Lector stuttered. The monster's fingers continued to roam, "Don't you wish for my assistance?" It continued to purr.  
  
A small rubbery thin material flickered on his neck, it sent Lector the shivers. He was scared stiff. His expression remained the same: Eyes widen with a small nervous smile, and continuously sweating  
  
The creature pulled the man closer, "I can give you power," Lector flinched as Jinzo's fingers groomed his chin. Lector shivered, "What, do you get in return?"  
  
Jinzo's finger stopped at the man's lips "You," it purred.  
  
Lector wanted to flip out. This is absolutely humiliating! Yet, he can't do anything about it! This was too strange for him.  
  
"Lector"  
  
That voice sounded... soft, appealing, like a young maiden. Their surroundings suddenly all swirled and flow downwards into a dark endless pit. Jinzo's hands stopped grooming and backed away from Lector, "It seems it's my time to leave, we shall meet again," Jinzo's voice murmured, and its body vanished in the chaos.  
  
Lector frantically looked around, "Wa- wait! How the hell do I get out of this place!?" He cried. The force of gravity swooped by him, Lector screamed as he fell immensely into the pit.  
...  
  
"LECTOR!"  
  
The businessman's eyes snapped open. 'I'm... awake?' He quickly examined the white room full of machines and bed sheets, his eyes stopped at Crump. Lector raised his eyebrow, "Crump?" He asked. The fat man laughed, "I heard that you had an accident, so I decided to check up on you. The others are lazy asses... oh yeah, I brought you something,"  
  
The large man handed Lector a bouquet. Lector stared at Crump, "Are. You. Mad?" The injured man asked. Crump smirked, "Read the card,"  
  
Lector reached for the small pink card, and read.  
  
Nice try Lector, Better luck next time -Seto Kaiba  
  
AN: For those a bit confused about Umbra, I had to throw him in the fic because he was in my list of characters. Since Umbra's whereabouts are unknown during this time, I made him a reckless idiot breaking into the building with Lumis. 


End file.
